


The Arrow Family

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Felicity surprises the guys with a Thanksgiving celebration.<br/>Word Count: 304<br/>Written for Fic Battle on Universe, The (Phase 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Family

**The Arrow Family**  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Felicity surprises the guys with a thanksgiving celebration.  
**Word Count:** 304  
**Written for Fic Battle on Universe, The (Phase 3)**

 **The Arrow Family**  
Felicity came into the Arrow cave carrying a bag full of food. She sat it down on the metal table.

Oliver and Diggle turned to look at her. They walked over to where she was.

Oliver smiled. “What have you got there?”

“I have Thanksgiving.” Felicity smiled. “I know we all have families but I was thinking that we are sort of a family too.”

Diggle laughed. “Yeah we are.”

Felicity pulled plates and napkins out of the bag.

Diggle picked up a napkin and grinned at Oliver. “They have turkeys on them. Bet you don’t have these at Queen Manor.”

Oliver shook his head and tried to keep from laughing.

“Hey!” Felicity glared at them both. “We always have turkey plates and turkey napkins at my house every year. What else do you eat Thanksgiving turkey on?

“We have ham.” Diggle said with a grin.

“I’m Jewish remember and they don’t have piggy plates.” 

“What else is in the bag, Felicity?” Oliver peeked inside.

“I made turkey sandwiches and potato salad.” She pulled the foil wrapped sandwiches out of the bag and pulled out a container of potato salad.

“Wait! We are missing something.” Oliver ran up the stairs and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

“At least Oliver has the holiday spirit.” Felicity smiled as Oliver uncorked the white wine and poured it into glasses.

“A toast! To families of all kinds.” Oliver held up his glass. Diggle and felicity grabbed a glass and clinked with his.

They all took a sip and dug into the sandwiches and potato salad.

“Thank you.” Oliver said as they finished eating.

“For what?” Felicity said.

“Always making us smile.” Oliver said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"That is part of my charm." Felicity said with a smile.


End file.
